User blog:Hawkinz340/Chapter 720 prediction
Cover Page: This time I won't run! Page 1: Gatz: After a long wait, due to the destruction of the arena, we are finally ready to commence the Block D Battle Royale! Cavendish: I guess it's my turn... Rebecca: I will save Soldier... Bartolomeo: Hope you die in there, flower boy... Page 2: Luffy walks in to the balcony Luffy: Wow! That was fun! Cavendish: Hmph, I'll kill you afterwards. Luffy, while picking his nose: Like you could. Cavendish: SHUT UP WORST GENERATION IDIOT! Bartolomeo: Hehe... So you are Straw-Hat Luffy... Page 3: Luffy: Oh,you want to kill me too? Bartolomeo: Unlike pretty boy there, I came prepared... Bartolomeo grips his suitcase. Burgess: Wihahaha! Luffy: Oh, Champion guy!!!???? Burgess: Yup, boss is actually pretty interested in your Devil Fruit as well, so prepare to die! Page 4: Luffy: No way you're taking my Gomu Gomu! Burgess: Just kidding. Bellamy stands in the corner. His Den Den Mushi starts to talk. Diamante: Almost... Just a little more... Down in the arena, Cavendish and Rebecca meet gazes. Page 5: Cavendish: I see you have determination, girl. Rebecca: I'm much more determinated than you, idiot. Cavendish is shocked: How could a girl not like me!? Rebecca sneers: You aren't that pretty at all... Cavendish: You crossed the line, girl! You are dead! Gatz: Well then, Block D, start! Page 6: All of the contestants are seen. Burgess looks at the arena. He jumps down, and the arena cracks again. The crowd is shocked, eyes popping. Burgess: Wihaha! I got tired of waiting! You didn't think I'd actually fight organized, did you!? Page 7: Gatz: WHAT IS THIS!! BURGESS HAS JUST DEFIED THE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY!!! Cavendish: Idiot... Rebecca: You won't take the Mera Mera from me! Diamanté: NOW! Bellamy prepares to jump at Luffy. Page 8: Under the Colosseum, Chinjao is drowning. ???: Uh boss, someone's coming this way. ???: What, already-ho!? The spade seat guy and another man with a baseball cap, bat and flowing robes stand on the midst of a sea of dwarves. Baseball guy: We should probably move the dwarves to the shelter. Page 9: Spade seat: I don't think he'll be able to penetrate the factory's roof, though. A Denden Mushi rings. Spade seat picks it up. Spade seat: Who is it- ho? ???: Boss, I just received info from someone in the colosseum that the man heading towards you is Chinjao of the Drill, who regained his pointy head. Spade seat: THAT'S THE MAN THAT CUT THE FROZEN CONTINENT OPEN WITH HIS HEAD!? Bit I can probably deal with him- ho. ???: I'm sure you can, boss. Page 10: Spade seat: Because I am Espada, the best swordsman in Dressrosa! Baseball guy: I'm sure you are, boss. Espada: DO YOU KEEP ASSURING ME BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD!!?? Baseball guy: You're being to under confident, boss. Espada: That's right! Dwarf: Is someone coming to save us?! Espada: Shut up-ho! Page 11: Manshelly: oh, is it my hero Leo! Dwarf: Yeah, it's definitely Leo-San and the others! Baseball guy: Shut up, midgets. Bat-whip! All the dwarves get whipped into another room. The door closes automatically. Dwarves: Oh no! Not the lock-down room! Page 12: Espada: Hmph. I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM! Baseball guy: I'm sure you can, boss. On Green Bit Doflamingo: What the hell did you say? Law: What do you care? Doflamingo: Oh, I don't really care. Just tell them... Not to mess with the Donquixote Family or you'll get killed. Page 13: Law: Hmm... I don't think so. Fujitora: Hey, what about me! Law: You, aren't you done with your meteors? Fujitora: Not even close. My ability is the Paramecia ability of the Sougon Sougon no Mi. I can control gravity as I wish. Meteors are not the only thing I can bring down on you. Law: Gravity... Doflamingo: Interesting... Haha! This will be fun! Page 14: Law thinking: Dammit, these guys are way out of my league. I just hope Nami and the others can come and take Caesar. Doflamingo: Well well, this game is getting more fun every moment. Gonna quit so early? Law stands up: Did I say I was going to quit? Fujitora: Hm. A rumbling is heard. Fujitora: what is that? Doflamingo: It's those shitty dwarves again.. Page 15: Fujitora: Dwarves? That sounds cute. Doflamingo: Not cute at all. Those guys pack a powerful punch. They are just a pain in the ass. Doflamingo picks up his Den Den Mushi : Hello, Jax? Take care of those dwarves, will you? Doflamingo: Well, that's been taken care of. Under Green Bit... Leo: This is called the Underground Tunnel.. Page 16: Usopp: That's pretty original... Leo: Isn't it!? Usopp face palms. Leo: This tunnel has been used by the dwarves for 900 years already, and has never been found. Robin: ... Leo: It is the pride and joy of our country! Suddenly a hole in the ceiling foms. Page 17: Leo's eyes pop out, as well as Usopp's. Leo: Th-they found us!!!! Top-hat guy: We knew where you were all along, we just didn't care much about you. Usopp: Who's the creep!? Leo: He is the Donquixote Family's chief sniper, Jax Dreider. (In a previous prediction I called him Frizdel but now I changed his name). Usopp: Does he think he's a better sniper than me!? Page 18: In Dressrosa: Dwarf: Fraland, we've prepared you ice-cold cola! Franky: Oh, thanks! TSoR: Rebecca... Franky: Oh, who's that woman? TSoR: She and I... Franky: Wait, isn't that... The guy from Blackbeard's crew!? TSoR: I must go to help her!... Franky: Luffy will handle it... Category:Blog posts